


Tempt me

by shieldagentnameless



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Mads AU, F/M, Sexual Tension, Soul-taking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldagentnameless/pseuds/shieldagentnameless
Summary: ”What do you want from me?””Not from you.””What?””I want you…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word prompt from my friend "Return", I hope I did some justice. 
> 
> It's so nice to get back on writing!!!! 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments below if you found any spelling errors and grammar errors. :) Thank you.

They said that demons are only in your head, telling you bad things about yourself or making you do bad things that you might regret after. Not in my case, he was standing right in front of me; his figure is looming over my cowering self. I am frightened but he seems to be enjoying how I tremble under his scrutinizing gaze. He had a smirk plastered to his face, making his eyes crinkle. The markings on his body seem to be glowing like the moon that shines through the soft curtains in my bedroom.

”Darling, there’s nothing to be afraid of…” His velvety voice cut through my thoughts. I looked up at him from my bed and as soon as our gazes meet, his smile widened.

”What are you and what do you want from me?” I asked breathily. I pulled my blanket closer to my chest and the action caught his attention. He briefly looked down before his eyes bore into mine again.

“What do you think am I? And I don’t want anything from you because you are what I want.” He dropped his voice at the last words as he stepped closer.

I shot up from the bed and ran across the room to my door but before I could ran out, the door was shut by some invisible force. I looked back at him and he was not pleased. He disappeared in a smoke. I thought it was finally over when he suddenly showed up beside me. I let out a whimper when he trapped me by the door.

”Y-You’re a monster. Let go of m-me.” I stuttered. He did the opposite; he turned my body and pressed it on the door. He grabbed both my wrists and held it tightly with his chest on my back, His mouth close to my ear.

”Yes, you are right; I am a monster. But I am the monster that kept you safe from harm.” He replied, his breath hot against my ear. He placed his other hand on my chin before he slid it down to my neck, putting a slight pressure on it. He moved away from the door with my body still pressed against his chest.

”I’m going to let go of you but do not even dare to run.”

”What made you think I’ll do what you said?”

“Don’t make me hurt you.” His voice cracked at the end, making it hard for me to reconsider my thoughts about him. He obviously didn’t want to hurt me but he’s a monster and that’s what monsters do, they hurt people.

He slowly let go my wrists and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. The hand that was holding my wrists was now on my stomach. His thumb was rubbing the skin soothingly.

”What do you want from me?”

”Not from you.”

”What?”

”I want you…”

He cupped my face with one hand before moving it to the side, exposing my neck to him. He placed a kiss on my neck while his other hand dipped lower from my stomach. This should not be happening; I cannot let this monster manipulate me like this. I stopped his hand from going lower and he was surprised.

“What did you mean by ‘you are the monster that kept me safe from harm’?” I asked and he stopped his kisses on my neck.

“I am the one who’s protecting you. Do you remember the time where you drove drunk from your friend’s house? You fell asleep and your car was almost hit by a truck but I showed up just in time, I moved you to the passenger seat quickly before I swerved the car back on the right lane.”

“Really?” I whispered. I could no longer feel the threat in him, was that wrong? He seems to be telling the truth. I could recall the night that he told me. The only thing I remembered was I rode my car back to my house and ended up on my bed in my pajamas. I thought the blank and the hazy memory of my ride back was because I was too drunk to remember but I was wrong, I arrived home safely because of him.

“Yes.”

”So you changed my clothes too or it was me who changed my own clothes?”

He chuckled, the timbre of his voice created a spark below my belly. “…Yes, you were too drunk to change your clothes.”

“So you saw me naked, then?” I turned my head so I could face him and gave him a glare.

“Correction, half-naked, I saw you half-naked since you have your undergarments on. I swear it took a lot of strength in me not to touch you the way I wanted.”

I took his hand and removed it from my body before pulling away from him. I’m confused to what I should feel about him. He’s a monster and I should be frightened but now, I’m starting to believe his words. The glow of his markings started to fade and the scary glint in his eyes diminished. He started to look like a normal person in front of me. As seconds pass and the longer I looked at his face, he started to look familiar to me.

_Oh no._

“You’re that guy…you’re the guy that bought ‘The Brothers Lionheart’ book. At first I thought you were too old for the book but when you told me the book was a part of your childhood, my heart swelled and I immediately liked you.”

He’s the usual customer at the bookshop. The same guy I talk to everyday but soon stopped when he no longer visited the shop. Months past and now, he was back…but not in the shop instead in my room. He stepped closer to me and smiled as he reached out, calling my name.

“…accept me. Will you be my queen? I will cherish you as nobody had. I will love you forever; I will stay by your side and give you everything you need. You will have my mind, body and soul. I will give you pleasure that you’ll come back to me—“

“Mads…That’s your name, right?” I cut him off as soon as I remembered his name. “I thought your name was quite weird but the more I get to know you, I started to like your name. Why did you stop from visiting the shop? I missed our talks…”

He sighed heavily as he took my hand and pressed it to his chest where I could feel every beat of his heart.

“I fell for you as soon as I saw you in person…I kept you under my watch because I was…you were supposed to be my food, your soul I mean. I have to get away from you; I have to protect you from myself.”

The revelation made my heart swell again, like what I felt when he talked to me at the shop. I started to feel the butterflies in my stomach again when he took my hand and kissed every pads of my fingers.

“What stopped you from eating my soul?” I bravely asked.

“Everything about you, from your body, voice and smile…lastly, to your kindness. I just can’t take that away from the world but I am slowly dying, I just had to see you before I go. I made a plan, I showed myself to you, I befriended you so even with your smile, I felt alive.”

My mind was swimming with thoughts, my heart was pounding heavily and my breath came quicker and shallower. His eyes and his markings glowed back again; his hold around my wrist was tight in an instant.

”When I saw you with another man, my blood boiled and my jealousy ate my energy away so I had to kill to sate my hunger.”

”What?”

“I killed for you, I had to. I need to have my strength back so I could keep a watch on you and so I could keep myself from taking your soul.” Mads’ other hand cupped my jaw, his nails digging onto my skin, the pain made me whimper. I feel frightened again as he confessed that he killed a person just to have his strength back so couldn’t hurt me—

_What…_

I could feel his lips on mine; it was soft and hot. He let out a growl when I didn’t kiss him back, I was caught off guard, what am I supposed to do? He carried me back to the bed and threw me on it before he loomed over me. His silvery blond hair tickled my face, as he looked me up and down.

“You look so gorgeous like this, sprawled out under me…I could just eat you up.” His voice laced with seductive tone.

“Please don’t hurt me.” I managed to speak yet softly. His eyes widened for a fraction before he lowered his lips on to my forehead.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, not ever.” He breathed in my scent deeply, like a starve man. I cowered deeper on to my sheets, looking up at him. Our position was far too intimate to be considered as appropriate. He’s kneeling on top of me, my legs are trapped and my head as well.

He leveled his head and place another kiss on my lips before moving his mouth close to my ear.

“I’ll give you a day or two to think about my offer. Be my mate and my queen. The dark side needs a queen like you, you will reign and have me by side your side…for now, will you let me have a bit of your soul?” He breathed hotly to my ears before he kissed and nipped the lobe. I couldn’t help but let out a soft, quiet moan as he did that. He pulled away just a bit, his jaw tensed and his eyes glinted dangerously. I’m like playing with fire, dangerous yet thrilling.

**It wouldn’t hurt me if I give in to his temptation right?**

 

_Demons, they tempt us._

 

“I’ll let you have a bit but promise me…promise me it wouldn’t hurt.” He cupped my face and stared at me with his eyes filled with passion.

“It would hurt a little but I’ll try my best for you not feel anything.” His voice a mere whisper now, his eyes kept drifting down my lips.

“Are you going to leave me again?”

 

_Once you give in, you can never go back._

 

“I’ll give you days to think about my offer…you’re important to me and it’s a great loss to the world if I just take you away. I need your consent. I am not a barbaric monster, and my kind requires consent from their chosen mate.”

Words kept spilling from his sinful mouth but even a single one registered in my brain. I watched his lips move as my vision started get blurry, barely seeing what’s happening and barely understanding the overwhelming feeling I have.

 

_Don’t let them get inside your head…_

 

He kept calling out my name yet the only thing I manage to reply was _‘please’_ and _‘yes’_. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was his smile. I can hear my own heart pounding loudly, my breaths filling the room.

A sharp intake of air I did as soon as he latched his mouth onto my neck. I felt his teeth grazing my skin and he did try his best not to make it hurt.

 

_Don’t believe their words._

 

  
His growls increased as his eyes glowed a crimson red as he sucked and tasted a bit of her soul. The more he hears her mewls, the more he can’t resist her body. She was wanton underneath him, her body was hot and soft. He needs more.

**_“Mads, please…”_ **

 

_You’re playing a dangerous game._

 

 

 

The sun shined through the curtain, grazing everything inside the room with light. I opened my eyes slowly before sitting up. I looked around and found my room empty.

 

**Was last night only a dream?**

 

I couldn’t help but think about what happened and his face and his name were the only that I can remember.

 

**Will he come back?**

 

I stood up and went to my vanity mirror to check myself…

There’s a large purple bruise on my neck, my lips were swollen and there are tear tracks on my cheeks. Last night’s dream was a reality after all. A blank ink on my chest caught my attention when I drifted my eyes down.

**_‘M’_ **

 

_A demon will give you what you want but are you willing to pay the price?_

 

 

 

**_I’ll come back for you, my love._ **


End file.
